


Work Sucks, so Get to Work and Suck Me Off

by firearms57



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, if youre offended by very vague descriptions and nakedness dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firearms57/pseuds/firearms57
Summary: The amount of times they've been interrupted is ridiculous.Or: Bull and Adaar in an established relationship. Problem is, the Inquisitor status doesn't allow for much privacy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the Inquisition in full blast, I couldn't help but wonder how the Inquisitor's sex life would go. Probably, horribly.

_Pain! I hear thee and feel thee, and I accept thee. Job done, leave me be._

Adaar groaned, flopping back against the mattress in the manner of one who has been well and truly fucked.

"Not tired yet, I hope?" Bull, beside her, grinned, letting a broad hand trail down her exposed navel.

Adaar smiled tiredly. "Just a bit."

He laughed low in his throat and instead let his hand wrap tight around her middle. A tug, and then her back was pressed to his chest, thick and _oh_ , she could feel _everything_. He was wonderfully warm, and the lazy circles he let trail up against her back were sending chills down her spine.

The weight of years had taken its toll on her. Her shoulders held a tightness that had never been there during her time as a Vashoth mercenary, and a carefree smile was a rare thing indeed. But for all the mess her mind was subject to, her physical body was another matter. To combat stress and frustration, she'd thrown herself wholeheartedly into training, forging friendships with Bull and his Chargers through blood and sweat and steel. And out she had come, the Herald of Andraste, with an iron-backed will and the glowing mark on her palm to prove it.

"Kadan." Bull prodded her with his elbow. "I'm losing you."

Adaar, whose cheek had been pressed against the sheet in an effort to keep from skewering Bull on her horns, now craned her neck even higher. Her gaze met his good eye. For a long time the color had fascinated her, an icy blue so pale that it could be seen even from across the battlefield. "How could you tell?" she asked.

"You get all tense in your back."

She snorted and let her head slide back against the bed. "My back is always tense."

His voice dropped to a purr. "Not after _I've_ dealt with you."

"Hmm. Don't I know it."

Her thoughts drifted back to where they were before: her parents, how far she'd come since then. She missed them, sometimes. Her Papa with his stoic presence, teaching her Qunlat and the origins of the Vashoth, the stories of a raggedy band that had turned their backs on the barbaric life they'd known, coming out for the better. Her Mama, always there for her little girl, teaching her that the sword had a magic of its own and though she could easily use her skill to further her position, it should only be used for good.

"Kadan." Bull's breath tickled the back of neck, and she huffed irritably. "What are you thinking about?"

"Inquisitor things."

He chuckled. "Too important for the stupid oxman, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll just shut up and do my business, then?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah."

A blissful half-sleep fell over her, even as Bull's hands resumed their dangerous wandering. His fingers brushed against her neck, her stomach, the bottoms of her breasts. Sometimes, he let his nails scratch at her skin, too-much and not-enough at the same time. Adaar squirmed as desire pitted deep in her belly, overcoming the need to sleep. One of Bull's hands had made it's way into her thick mane of white hair, the fingers scraping against her scalp drawing a rumbling purr from deep in her throat, while the other was making these wonderful circles across her abdomen, promising more —

It was all over so suddenly, the door banging open, Bull's warmth leaving her side, Cullen's voice at the other end of the room.

"Inquisitor, perhaps you could explain what you mean in these reports. I — _sweet Maker_ , put some clothes on!"

"But then you wouldn't get to see all this, now would you?" Bull, who'd bolted upright in a swarm of surprise, now leaned lazily against the wall and gestured to himself in all his naked glory."

In response, the door promptly shut, though Cullen's voice could still be heard through the wood. "I...I'll be in the battlements when you've finished."

"Not for a long while!" Bull called back.

Adaar groaned.

*

The second time was worse, because it was in public.

"A formal dinner!" Adaar shrugged out of her jacket, then began tugging at the laces of her tunic.

Bull didn't have much to remove, and so of course he was already naked. "Hey, you were just as eager as I was. Good thing we found this closet, eh?" He kicked a bucket into the corner just to emphasize.

Adaar finished with the laces and tugged it over her head, momentarily fumbling with her horns before giving up and tearing the thing in two. Free of the fabric, she turned her furious gaze on the man in question. And found his gaze far too low to be comfortable. She grasped his chin and tilted it up with a sardonic smile. "Not so fast, rover. I haven't finished scolding you yet."

He grinned and slowly let his lone eye trail up to her face. "It was a dinner. Surrounded by friends and family, good food. And booze, to boot! What better time to enjoy yourself, huh Boss?"

Adaar shook her head. "Enjoy ourselves by scarring the Ambassador?"

"Not my fault you're a screamer."

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Finally, she hissed, "Bull, that was in _public_. Forget that I was sitting next to Josephine. You were sitting next to Krem. Little Krem-puff. He's shy enough as it is around me, with all your innuendos and 'sexy kisses.' If Leliana hadn't invited him to dance, he'd likely never be able to look me in the face again."

Bull pursed his lips. "Ol' Red always was smarter than she looked."

Again astounded at her lover's incredible ability to be so dense, Adaar found that words escaped her. "Bull! Josephine could hear me, and I didn't even realize!"

Instead of apologize, Bull shifted his weight against the wall. Two very long, very muscular arms wound their way around her middle and pulled her in close. Adaar struggled, but Bull held firm. "Just relax, Kadan. You're trying to be angry with me, but all you're doing is making this pretty little blush blossom across your breasts."

Adaar flushed.

"There it is."

He pressed kisses against her neck, and she stopped resisting. Vaguely, she could feel his massive horns brushing against her shoulders, and she wondered how he'd managed to fit them into such a small space.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "Practice. Just like how you get good at anything else."

Adaar wondered if he'd intended the double meaning.

Their practice was very thorough, indeed.

After, sated and sweaty, pressed against Bull and he pressed against the door, Adaar's thoughts brought her to what had happened an hour earlier. She groaned and buried her face in Bull's chest. "Why couldn't you have just waited until now?"

Bull gave a throaty laugh. "My restraint has never been quite so tested as it is with you. I see you on the training field, strong and ready for action, and I want to hold you and give you a thousand kisses at the same time. I see you wrung out and tired, and I want to fuck you so hard it hurts. I see you at a dinner party, all done-up and official, and I just want to ruin that."

Adaar huffed. "So what you're saying is you want to ruin my day."

"Oh, quite the opposite, Kadan. With you, I've learned that when you say you want one thing, you want another. It also applies to how you hold yourself on the outside, I'm sure."

Her embrace tightened. "So you had to embarrass me during a council meeting with the representatives of the Inquisition? While I sat next to Josephine?"

"I don't know what to tell you. These fingers have a mind of their own." Adaar waited, because that was definitely not all that he would say. "And, judging by the way she ran off in need of a bath, all hot and flustered, I don't think she minded too much."

She pulled away and leveled him with a flat stare. "Next time, wait until we find the closet."

*

The third time, it was Cassandra.

"Bull," Adaar sighed, hands clutching tangled bed-sheets and toes curling against Qunari horns.

Bull hummed, the sound sending her arching off the bed.

He paused abruptly, and she cursed.

Of course, it was the door again.

"Inquisitor!"

Cassandra.

"Inquisitor, you must cease your activities immediately! There's a dragon in the square!"

"A dragon," Adaar muttered as she yanked on her trousers. "Of course there's a dragon."

Hefting his war-hammer, Bull chuckled. "Settle down there, Kadan. The ataashi's supposed to be in the square, not in my room."

Irritated, Adaar ignored him and set about finding her shirt. Once it was on, she flung open the door and strolled out, off to save the day once again.

*

"You're sure."

"Quite."

They were on a narrow hill overlooking the whole of Skyhold. Hills were easy enough to find, what with the Frostbacks being a mountain range and all, but apparently it was hard to find an empty hill. Adaar was determined to find a moment alone with Bull, so she'd pushed through her heaps of paperwork, attended each and every conference and council meeting, sealed a whole shitload of rifts, and that was that. Two weeks later, she had her day off. Even with everyone else off doing their own business, she could not help one last bit of paranoia, so she'd commanded Bull, with his masterful spy skills, to scout the surrounding area.

"Nothing? Not even a squirrel?"

Bull smiled and fell back into the grass. "Kadan, if I could see each and every squirrel that ran by, I think ol' Red would have to step down." A beat of silence. "There was a raven."

Adaar was about to protest, but Bull pressed a finger to her lips. " _A_ raven. _Singular_. And it flew away."

Satisfied, she settled back into the grass. "Some spy you are."

"Perhaps I'm exploring the wrong things. I could discover all the secrets buried beneath your skin." Those traitorous hands of his began a slow assault of her neck and shoulder.

It was nice, but — she choked on a laugh. "That was the worst attempt at flirting I've ever heard."

Bull faked offense. "I thought it was quite poetic." His fingers continued their downward path.

Adaar gasped when he did something with his hands. "Shit, Bull, do that again."

He scooted closer and breathed against her neck, "I love when you tell me what to do, Kadan."

Fuck. It was the first time in weeks, and the times before that had never really been enough. Too many interruptions, too many fucking duties and worries clogging her thoughts. But now....

Adaar moaned, low and long.

The first round was slow and drawn-out, and Bull wouldn't give in no matter how much she begged. The second time was even better, quicker but longer, with passions burning bright and words gasped against sweaty skin. Her climax came in a burst of stars and a pulse from so deep within that she could feel it in her belly.

"Vashedan," she breathed. When had he become quite so ravenous?

"That good?" Bull wore that lazy, satisfied smile he always got after sex.

It usually bothered the hell out of her, but not today. For some reason it only served to feed the flame in her gut. "Not good enough."

He grinned when she pushed herself to her knees and threw a leg over his waist. She kissed him and waited until he was good and ready before preparing herself.

From behind, a throat cleared softly, and Adaar tumbled over Bull's side in her surprise.

"Inquisitor." A gentle Orlesian lilt. "I assume you're enjoying yourself?"

Adaar knew who it was. Bull had scoured the area beforehand, trained in this sort of thing, but of course he'd never be able to catch this one. Dread curling in her gut, she subtly scooted into the comfort of Bull's back. She drew up as much dignity as she could before meeting Leliana's gaze. "We were, spymaster. What business?"

"My raven informed me —"

Adaar couldn't stop the indignant squawk from leaving her lips. She slapped the thick hunk of arm that she'd been hiding behind. "I _told_ you! I told you about the raven!"

Bull rubbed at his tender arm. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!"

Leliana's regretful voice belied the playful gleam in her blue eyes. "My raven informed me that the Iron Bull had escorted the Inquisitor to a secluded area. Unfortunately, we cannot allow anyone total privacy with the Inquisitor for extended periods of time."

Adaar spluttered and sat up, forgetting about her lack of dress. "But — but he's this!" She gestured down at the mountain of horns and rippling gray skin. Bull stretched and preened under the attention.

"Yes, well, I did not make the rules, Inquisitor." Leliana let out a quiet laugh. "Now that we've confirmed your status as "alive," you may return to your business. Until time is once again up." With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the trees.

Once she had gone, Adaar turned her thunderous gaze on Bull.

"What?"

At his flippant response, she was ready to explode, but suddenly the anger deflated. She let out a laugh, and then Bull joined, until they both sat huddled on the ground, giggling like children.

"I told you," Adaar murmured. "I think that brings the tally to seven in the past month."

Against her back, she felt him flex his bicep.

"Can't deny the people this body."

The quiet stretched on for a while, and though they were helplessly alone, Adaar could not shake the feeling that every eye in Skyhold was turned towards them. Stifling a groan, she said into Bull's chest, "I've suddenly lost all appetite for sex."

He pressed a kiss to her brow. "That's fine, too."


	2. should i continue this?

so im asking the same thing i asked on my hawke/isabela fic. i know i wrote this a bajillion years ago but it was really enjoyable for me, and recently i got back into dragon age again so.... anyone want me to continue this or make a series or something? ;/


End file.
